megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman 8 Famicom
Rockman 8 Metal Heroes Famicon (ロックマン8 メタルヒーローズ ファミコン), Rockman 8 FC for short, is a fanmade 8-bit version of Mega Man 8 for PC. Like its procceder, Rockman 7 Famicom, it is a mirror of the normal game, except sprites and backgrounds are converted to the normal 8-bit format, so it is like the past Mega Man games. Due to this, there are no FMVs. There are also some more similarities to Rockman 7 Famicom. There is no "save progress" system and is replaced with the common "blue and red dot" password system (However, they keep track of screws and items as well, so there are much more filled spaces than empty spaces). Thankfully, the shop is once again open, and screws are found throughout the game. However, unlike the normal Mega Man 8, screws are more mass-produced, and there is no need to decide carefully between the items. Also, one of the items in the shop is an E-tank, which violates the similarity to the game, where all tanks are absent. Story Dr. Light tells Mega Man about a new island referred to as Uncharted Island, because it isn't on any kind of map. When Mega Man travels to the island with Rush Jet, it seems like something crashed into the island. Mega Man tries to find it, but it seems like Dr. Wily already found it. What's got left behind is a mysterious broken robot (Duo). After returning to Dr. Light, the doctor tells him that he needs to go to Wily's fortress while he's fixing the broken robot. But before he can, it seems like Wily split the object he found (called Dark Energy) on the island into 8 pieces and gave them to his new robots who, with the power of the energy, are trying to take over the world for Wily. Mega Man must stop the robots and defeat Wily once again! Trivia *Due to all the Robot Masters being selectable from the start, the later 4 have had their levels slightly altered to no longer require special weapons to navigate through them. For example, the four trials in Sword Man's stage can all be completed with just the buster, and Search Man's stage has disappearing block segments over jumps where you could've used the Thunder Claw. *Time Man and Oil Man will be featured in this game, in the place of Cut Man and Wood Man from the Saturn version. Unlike Cut Man and Wood Man, however, it is possible for the player to obtain their weapons after they've been defeated, but this is only an idea, due to its progress is still in a demo stage. *On the title screen, Capcom was misspelled as "Capmco" in one of the earlier demos. This spelling error has recently been corrected. *The Flame Sword only has one frame of animation, as opposed to the fifteen that were present in the original. *Like Rockman 7 Famicom, there is no intro or mid stage (as of now in the demo), so the Mega Ball is present at the beginning of the game, with the Mega Buster. *Robot Master intros in the stage select have been slightly changed (such as Search Man, who in the normal game, he just spun his two heads around. But in this game, this is different, where he raises his gun and swipes it downward). *Some boss strategies are also altered, such as Aqua Man, who, when he stomps the ground, causes the room to shake like Guts Man. *The current beta (as of May 20, version 2.93) is now fully playable up to the final boss and end credits. See also *Rockman 7 Famicom External links *Game site *Download version 2.91 Category:Fan games